Time is Eternity
by Aquamarine07
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's relationship is changed forever... how can they make amends? Set immediately after DMC, continuing through the "in-between" scenes of AWE. Willabeth angst!
1. Love's Torments

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Love's Torments

* * *

_Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover __endureth__ his torments willingly. Proverb_

* * *

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

No one moved. The words were not quite absorbed by the crew, as their ears had been rendered useless at the sight of Barbossa, a man they all thought to be dead. The only sounds were Barbossa crunching his apple and Jack the monkey squealing.

"I trus' you be rememberin' Cap'n Barbossa," Tia Dalma started. She seemed to think this was enough of an invitation for someone to speak, or even move. It wasn't.

_Of course we remember_, Will thought angrily. The last memory he had of Barbossa surfaced in his mind; he had watched in terror as Barbossa pulled out a gun and directed it at Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth. _Her name plucked a nerve, and his heart seemed to droop a little lower. _She must be __furious__ to see him again, after the nightmare he put her through on the Pearl_, he sighed, softening a bit out of worry. Glancing around, he sought her face.

She stood slightly behind him, mouth open in disbelief and horror. Will noticed tears had left paths through the dirt on her face. _Tears for Jack_, he thought furiously. Yet, even though every fiber of his being resisted, he still loved her. His conscious argued that the right thing to do was to let her go, but his poor heart longed to hold her in his arms. Struggling with himself, he turned back to the situation at hand.

"He's here to be doin' me a… favor, of sorts," Tia Dalma continued, now becoming agitated due to the unresponsive crew. "It's not like before. He's going wit' you and there'll be no arguin' wit' dat. You say yourselves dat you need a Cap'n, and 'ere he is!"

Pintel and Ragetti were the first to speak up. "Cap'n," they stuttered. Barbossa nodded formidably to the past members of his crew.

Pausing slightly, as if still unsure about the situation, Gibbs asked, "To… to get Jack back, then?"

"Aye, master Gibbs. I know ye're loyalty still lie wit' him, but ye'll be servin' me for a time now." Barbossa replied. Gibbs had been Jack's first mate. Gibbs nodded, but had no answer.

Barbossa's yellow eyes swept the room again, finally coming to rest on Elizabeth. Upon seeing her, he took a step forward. "Ah, Miss Swann- or is it Turner now?" he mused, glancing at Will.

"It's still Swann," Elizabeth said, standing firm and meeting Barbossa's glare steadily. Her hatred for the man was obvious. The other men cowered a bit; they knew Elizabeth's true anger was fierce. Only Will, who knew Elizabeth better than anyone, detected a glimmer of fear from behind her tough mask.

"Well, I can't say I'm quite pleased to see you again, after our last little encounter," Barbossa leered, taking another step forward. A year ago, Elizabeth would have retreated under such a sinister glare, but she stood her ground. Will, however, was pushed over the edge.

"Barbossa," Will growled threateningly, taking a step between Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"So here's the young master Turner. Again, can't say I'm pleased to see you, after that fiasco at Isla de Muerta," he said, but took a step back nonetheless.

"Enough of 'dis," Tia Dalma said, intervening. "We'll be needin' to talk 'bout you're journey."

The crew went to find their seats again. Will turned, wanting to say something comforting to Elizabeth, but he found she was already sitting, tear-filled eyes gazing at the floor. She seemed to be making a point not to talk to Will, or even look at him. It broke his heart.

_She really does love Jack_. The thought made Will want to run out of the hut and be sick. He needed to leave, he needed air, he needed space. He felt like screaming with anguish. His tormented heart begged for release, but he couldn't let go. Not Elizabeth. Not _his_ Elizabeth.

He sat, attempting to get his emotions under control. He didn't meet her eyes again that evening.

* * *

They talked for hours. About secret charts and dangerous travels, things Will would have normally been enthusiastically engaged in. But tonight, he sat silently, listening to the impossible journey that was being laid out for the crew, all to rescue the man who ruined his life. 

When it seemed to be near midnight, Tia Dalma ended the discussion. "Ye'll stay here for the night," she said. "Go to 'de back if you wish to wash," she said, showing them a door through a beaded curtain. "'Der is a clean spring 'der you will find to your likin'."

All of the men stood and headed out the back. Even though pirates weren't known for their hygiene, they were ready to rid themselves of the reeking odor of the kraken. Elizabeth did not move to follow them, even though Will knew that what she probably wanted most right then was to wash. _Well, what she wants most besides Jack_, he thought bitterly, his heart breaking for the millionth time that night.

He was partially right about Elizabeth wanting desperately to wash, but it wasn't dirt that Elizabeth wanted to cleanse herself of.

It was guilt.

She was drowning in it. She thought it wouldn't be long until it suffocated her, its immense darkness coming to claim her as its own. She killed him. She killed Jack Sparrow. She _killed_ him. She was a murderer.

And it didn't matter that he betrayed Will and then took advantage of her. It didn't matter that they all would have died on the way to shore if she hadn't done it. It didn't matter that she had ended one life to save several others, including the man she loved. It just _didn't matter_. She condemned Jack Sparrow to death and then looked at him straight in the face. The last words he would hear was that she wasn't sorry.

That wasn't even the worst of it. She had kissed him. She took advantage of his lust and used it as a distraction, and the man she loved had seen. She knew the second she stepped into the longboat that he had witnessed the event. He looked like he had been slapped in the face, his eyes accusing and cold.

It wasn't a true betrayal in Elizabeth's mind; she didn't love Jack. The kiss had been an easy option to commit her crime. _But Will won't see it that way, will he?_ The cruel voice in the back of her head cackled. _Not only have you betrayed him, but you killed his friend. What will he think of you after he finds that out, hmm? _

It was too much for Elizabeth. She bolted out the front door and emptied the contents of her stomach into the river below. She heaved once more, praying that the spring was far enough away that the men wouldn't hear her. She wiped her mouth and leaned against the railing, still trembling with shame and remorse.

"Come back in, child." Tia Dalma's voice startled her and she spun around, nearly losing her balance in the process. She obeyed weakly.

"Here," Tia Dalma said, handing her a mug full of a clear liquid. "This will help mend the pains in your body."

Even though she didn't deserve to be free of her pain, Elizabeth drank and instantly felt relief flow through her body. A dull fatigue replaced the aches.

"But there is nothing I can do to heal the pain in your heart," Tia Dalma finished, her voice barely a whisper. "Time will see to that, child. Don't you worry."

Elizabeth didn't ask how Tia knew of the source of her grief. She simply nodded.

Tia sighed. "Let me show you to where you will be stayin'."

Tia led Elizabeth up a flight of stairs. They arrived on a small landing, with four doors leading off. Tia showed her into the last room on the left.

Luckily, this room was free of hanging jars full of disgusting things. Four candles illuminated it, casting the room into a yellow haze. It had two small beds, one on the left and right of the doorway. The beds had blankets and sheets placed loosely on top. There was a window in the back that looked out into the green jungle. A small nightstand with a magnificent shell on it sat proudly at the end of the room next to a cracked mirror.

"Wait here," Tia ordered. Elizabeth sat down wearily on the bed.

Tia returned in a moment with a basin of water and a cloth. She placed them on the nightstand and left again. Elizabeth moved toward the nightstand and wet the cloth. She began to slowly remove the layer of grime from her face. Tia returned once more with a plain off-white, flowing nightdress and a shirt with breeches for the next day. Elizabeth thanked her sincerely. Tia smiled in return and left the room, shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

* * *

Will removed his shirt and boots, lowering his body tentatively into the spring. The water was refreshing cool and thankfully not as murky as the water of the river. He groaned in pain as the water washed over his scars on his back, souvenirs from his time on the _Flying Dutchman_. Will gritted his teeth against the dull throbbing from his back and plunged his head underwater. He scrubbed the dirt from his hair and body, feeling as if he was washing off a whole layer of his skin. Emerging again, he gasped for breath. 

Leaning back against the side of the spring, Will closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sweet, natural smell of the jungle. How peaceful it seemed, the crickets chirping and fireflies gleaming. The calm that hung around him was in sharp contrast to his inner turmoil, however. He made the mistake of letting his mind roam, and paid the price when the image of Elizabeth passionately embracing Jack floated to the front of his mind.

Disgusted, he flung himself out of the soothing water. _How could she do this to me?_ he thought painfully, holding his head limply in his hands. His scars reopened, but his physical pain seemed second-rate to his emotional suffering. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Here," Tia Dalma said, holding out a clean shirt and pants for him to take. He stood wordlessly and took them from her.

"And 'dis too." Tia Dalma held out a small tin of what looked like a balm made with aloe and sea weed, undoubtedly for the wounds in his back. "This will help mend the pains in your body, but there is nothing I can do to heal the pain in your heart," she stated simply, echoing the words she had used with Elizabeth.

Like Elizabeth, he didn't question how she knew of the situation. "Yes," he whispered, his tone flat and defeated, "I doubt those will ever heal."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tia replied, the sides of her lips curling slightly. He looked away.

"Come."

* * *

Her whole body shaking with sorrow, Elizabeth finished washing and changed into her nightgown. The light, clean fabric felt cool against her feverish skin. It took all of her strength to remain standing. 

Noiselessly, she tiptoed over to her bed and laid her head on the pillow. She slipped underneath the sheet and closed her eyes. Ever since Will had become a part of her life, her reality had seemed better than her dreams. For the first time in a year, however, that was not the case.

Holding back a dry sob, she reluctantly slipped into a fitful slumber.

* * *

The other men of the crew had already returned to the hut and were somberly refilling their glasses when Will and Tia entered. Barbossa was nowhere to be seen. 

Tia gestured up the stairs. "One of 'de rooms on 'de lef' will do," she told Will.

He nodded again, his grief too enormous for words. He trudged up the stairs. It seemed the despair in his heart affected had affected him physically as well: every sting in his soul added another weight on his back.

He stood on the landing for a moment, choosing which room to enter. Suddenly, he heard a female voice shriek from the farthest door on the left. Recognizing the voice instantly, his stomach dropped. Heart racing, he covered the distance between the stairs and Elizabeth's room in one huge stride, grabbed the handle frantically and burst through the door.

It took him a moment to adjust to the dim light of the room. When he had, his eyes came to rest on Elizabeth. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, cowering away from invisible torturers. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. Her whole body was covered in sweat, all of the color seemed to have drained from her face. Her constant thrashing caused her hair to lay wildly around her.

Instinctively, Will ran to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Elizabeth," he whispered soothingly, "Elizabeth, it's alright." He grasped her arms ever so gently to prevent her from pulling away from him.

She cried out again, tears silently rolling down her face. "No please, I love you!" she sobbed. Will's heart stopped. Of course, she was dreaming about _him_. It tortured Will to see her in such agony, and he silently vowed that if it made Elizabeth happy, he would do anything to bring Jack back.

"Elizabeth, it's alright. We'll get him back, I promise. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here, Elizabeth, I'm here," he murmured.

She didn't yell out again, but her tiny body continued to shake with suppressed sobs. Her eyes were still firmly shut; Will could sense that she hadn't calmed down completely. Placing his arms around her back, he lifted the young woman to his chest and held her close, burying his face in her shoulder. She drew rattling breaths as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

He held her small frame protectively for several long moments, content to have her in his arms again. She was more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. Finally, Elizabeth's breathing returned to normal and her soft form slumped against Will, signaling him that she had fallen into a dreamless sleep. He laid her back down on the bed gently, brushing her hair away from her face. He leaned over to kiss her forehead before he stood up, whispering, "I love you," in her ear.

Will stood there for a few minutes. Once Elizabeth was sound asleep again, the emotions of the day came flooding back to him. _She might not love me_, Will thought, _but I still love her._ And it was true: he loved her more than life itself. _And I always will_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review. I'd love to hear about anything you liked or disliked. 

To give credit where credit is due: the title of this story, "Time is Eternity" comes from a saying by Henry Van Dyke, which I will probably use to begin one of the later chapters ...

This chapter ended up being really long (in my humble opinion :) The next chapter isn't as long. It will start in Elizabeth's perspective, seeing as we got a lot of Will in this chapter.

Now look at that little blue button right down there next to the "Sumbit Review"... found it? Its feeling very lonely today... go ahead and give it a click ;)


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2: The Journey

* * *

_The art of love... is l__argely the art of persistence. -__Albert Ellis_

* * *

Sighing, Will turned to leave the small room. He didn't think it improper to stay in the same room as Elizabeth, but he still desperately felt that he should do right by her. Propriety would never allow an unmarried couple to share the same room, and while their relationship went against the entire philosophy of modern society, Will still observed the general idea in attempts to uphold Elizabeth's honor. In the eyes of the public, someone deciding to marry a blacksmith had no honor. But to Will, Elizabeth's reputation was important, and as a gentleman, he vowed to protect it. 

_What does it matter now? You are miles from home, and not planning on returning anytime soon,_ a defeated side of him argued. _Besides, s__he's no longer yours to claim, no longer yours to __defend-_

Completely immersed in these conflicting thoughts, Will did not notice that Tia Dalma had blocked his exit. He came to his senses when he nearly ran into her.

"Tia, what –"

"Why don' you stay 'ere for 'de nigh'?" Will looked away.

"It isn't… I shouldn't…" he mumbled, not able to express himself clearly.

"'De pain you be feelin' is not goin' away in one nigh'. Stay 'ere for her sake. She need you more 'dan you know." With that, Tia turned swiftly and walked back downstairs.

Will pondered her last words, confused as to their meaning. _She needs me more than I know? How is that possible? She doesn't love me anymore, how can she_ _need me? _

Still confused, Will returned to Elizabeth's room and picked up his clean clothes that, in his haste to comfort Elizabeth, had been cast aside. He changed and laid down in the bed opposite Elizabeth's. Turning on his side, he watched her sleep. She seemed so peaceful now, compared to before. A single ray of moonlight fell on her face, illuminating her soft features.

_She's beautiful when she sleeps_, he thought, against his own will. Rolling onto his back, he closed his eyes. Forcing the image of his fiancée kissing another man into the furthest, darkest corner of his mind, he let his exhaustion finally overwhelm him.

* * *

Elizabeth woke early the next morning, something unusual for the governor's daughter. The first rays of sunshine were just piercing the dense fog that was common to the jungle. As she rolled onto her side, her eyes fell upon Will, who was sleeping in the bed across the room. Her heart leapt at the sight. _Had he come in after __I__ dosed off?_ she wondered. She was instantaneously filled with hope; maybe their relationship could be saved. _He had__ cared enough to come and sleep in the same room__ as me, to insure that I wouldn't be uneasy, _she thought. After all, she would have been very uncomfortable if another member of the crew had taken that bed instead.

The possibility that Will still cared for her was almost enough make her forget about the terrible guilt that was destroying her from the inside out. Almost.

But not quite enough.

Elizabeth groaned quietly as she slipped out of bed. She gathered the shirt and breeches that Tia Dalma had provided and tiptoed out of the room, so as not to disturb Will.

She made her way downstairs and through the beaded curtain that led to the back of the house. Glancing around quickly, she surveyed the house for any movement. Satisfied that she was the only one awake, she continued out to the spring.

As she prayed silently that she wouldn't be disturbed, Elizabeth threw off her nightgown and plunged into the water. The coolness of the water refreshed her beyond belief. She washed her body and hair, glad to be rid of the dirt that had accumulated over her weeks on the _Pearl_.

When she was finished, she looked around and amazingly found a clean towel that lay next to the spring, as if someone had left it out for her. She dried off quickly and put on the new clothes. Pulling her hair into a braid, she took a deep breath of the fresh jungle air.

She didn't know how long she sat there, lost in thought. She tried not to contemplate the past for too long, knowing that she couldn't handle the guilt much longer. Instead she looked to the future. Barbossa said they would chart a course to Singapore, where they would acquire the charts that would lead them to World's End. The name itself seemed ominous, and Elizabeth wondered what perils she and the crew would have to face on their journey. Dangers, Elizabeth realized, that they would not been facing if she had not become a murderer. A new wave of guilt hit her without warning, but she didn't cry. Her eyes had dried out the previous day, it seemed.

How much longer could this continue? She wasn't strong enough for this internal suffering. It was bound to rip her to pieces eventually.

After what could have been an hour or two, Elizabeth felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, startled, to find Will gazing down at her.

"It's time to go," he said softly.

She nodded, searching his eyes for any trace of emotion. What she found made her shiver as he turned back to the house. Will's eyes had traces of pain and distress hidden in their depths, but also a quiet intensity and passion.

Elizabeth joined the men in the front of the house to find them loading supplies into the same small rowboat from which they had come. She helped as much as she could.

"You'll find my boat docked jus' offshore, Barbossa," Elizabeth heard Tia say.

When all the preparations were finished, the men and Elizabeth boarded to rowboat. It was quite crammed now that it was filled with provisions for the week long journey to Singapore. After Marty and Cotton claimed the front, Pintel and Ragetti nearly caused the boat to capsize as they jumped in and grabbed the oars. Will turned to Elizabeth, his gentlemanly side winning over again, and extended his hand to help her into the boat. She took it gratefully and hopped in, taking the seat in the middle. Will clambered in next to her. Barbossa took control of the rutter, and they began on their journey.

Little did they know that by the end of this journey, their lives would be changed forever. A man would be rescued, a girl would lose her father, each would betray the other, an admiral and a pirate lord would be dead, a man would pursue desperate measures to rescue his father, a woman would be crowned as a King, a sea goddess would seek revenge, a pirate would commit the most selfless act of his life, and two lovers would be torn apart and rejoined by a curse that only their own true love could overcome.

But how could they know this as they rowed away from the jungle on that fateful day? Only time would reveal their destinies.

* * *

A/N: First, I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed! Each and every review means so much to me… 

I'm sorry this chapter ended up being so short (the next one is longer and much more intense, I promise! Anyone who enjoys angst will enjoy what's to come… )

You can expect a time jump to right before they are going to arrive in Singapore. Let's assume that Will and Elizabeth haven't had time to communicate, so their relationship stands as it does now, in a state of anguished angst (say that five times fast!)

Reviews are wonderful :)


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3: Darkness

* * *

The love game is never called off on account of darkness. -Tom Masson

* * *

Barbossa called the crew to attention once again. He was holding a meeting to discuss the plan for acquiring the charts in Singapore, but it seemed that each pirate had his own ideas about what the best course of action was. And, true to their nature, the crew didn't prefer verbally expressing their ideas; they thought a fist raised or a gun pointed spoke much louder than their words ever could. As a result, Barbossa constantly found himself breaking up small brawls between the most rambunctious members of the crew. Only two of their number had remained completely silent; one staring at her small hands intently and the other gazing out to sea, his dark eyes blurry and unfocused. 

Rolling his eyes at the pirates and the couple's antics, Barbossa pulled out a gun and fired into the clear night sky. Instantly, all eyes snapped to him, even those of the couple.

"If I have to do tha' one more time tonight," Barbossa growled threateningly, "I'm going to find a nice little island for some of you to… ah… _vacation_ on."

At these words, the crew was completely still, because they knew Barbossa meant what he said. After all, this was the man that left Jack Sparrow on a spit of land in the middle of the ocean… twice. Jack had, of course, escaped both times, but the crew doubted that they would be that lucky if forced into the same situation.

"Now, as I was saying," Barbossa continued, "Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty, you will make your way under the bath house, while Miss Dalma causes a distraction. Mister Turner, seeing as you are a strong swordsman, I am entrusting you with the task of recovering the charts from the temple."

Will nodded, accepting his duty.

"Miss Swann," Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked up, surprised at being addressed directly. "You shall accompany me to the bath house and assist in negotiating with Sao Feng. You'll join me by boat after I confirm that Mister Turner has successfully entered the temple and the rest of the crew is in place."

Elizabeth nodded also, silently wondering why Barbossa requested that she come along.

The discussions continued. Barbossa did not single Elizabeth out from the men again, but he did confer with Will often. Obtaining the charts was not going to be an easy task. Elizabeth felt her stomach squirm with anxiety for Will's safety, remembering that it was _her_ fault that he was risking his life in the first place. _Does everything in my life now revolve around bloody Jack?_ she thought guiltily, wondering if she could ever forgive herself for what she had done.

When the discussions were finished, Barbossa dismissed the crew for the evening. Most swaggered below deck to sleep, while the few that took nighttimes shifts remained above. Will moved to join the rest of the crew below deck, but paused when he heard Barbossa say gruffly, "Miss Swann, a word."

All thoughts of leaving were disregarded. Will turned and leaned against the railing of the ship, a few feet away from Elizabeth, crossing his arms over his chest. Barbossa noticed this and glanced pointedly at him, but Will had no intention of leaving this man alone with Elizabeth. She too, noticed his movement and gave him a look that clearly said 'I can take care of myself.' Will pretended not to notice.

"Miss Swann, I just wanted to warn you before we arrived in Singapore-" Barbossa began.

"Warn me of what?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"You _must_ watch your words in the presence of Sao Feng. He will not take kindly to being insulted by someone like you-"

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth interjected, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You're a woman," Will remarked softly, still not meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elizabeth exclaimed. Her eyes snapped to Will's face, searching for an explanation. Finding none, she turned to Barbossa.

"Sao Feng is an extremely proud man. Any slight offense from a guest is bound to ignite his temper, especially from a woman. An outburst from you could mean failure for us," Barbossa growled.

Elizabeth's temper was not to be reckoned with either, but she knew it was not her place to argue with the captain. She gave Barbossa a curt nod to show her compliance with his request. Satisfied with her response, Barbossa withdrew to his own quarters.

The deck was still, save Cotton at the wheel and Marty in the crow's nest. Elizabeth did not retreat to below deck, but took few steps forward instead. She reached the front of the boat and let her eyes wander once more to the calm waters beneath and the glimmering stars above.

Will half-wanted to wait for her before going to sleep himself, but he felt a tug in his heart that reminded him to give her some space. With one last, longing glance, he turned and clambered down the stairs.

* * *

He collapsed into his bunk and tried his best to ignore the snores of the crew around him. Unable to do so, he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating what Barbossa had said. Retrieving the charts was a big task, the aim of the whole mission, but not enough to keep his thoughts from straying to Elizabeth once again.

Barbossa had cautioned her not to lose her tongue, but he didn't understand Elizabeth like Will did. The Elizabeth knew was untamable and untouchable: a passionate and intense young woman. He doubted very much that Barbossa's words of warning would stop her from speaking her mind, which worried Will greatly. Elizabeth's fiery nature couldn't be changed, which left Will to hope that his love would hide it enough to keep safe.

The soft thuds of footsteps reached Will's ears as the subject of his thoughts tiptoed down the stairs. He shut his eyes quickly and feigned sleep as she made her way around the bunks. He swore that she lingered a moment longer next to his cot, but a second later she was gone, and he convinced himself it was just his imagination.

Filled with anxiety for the days to come, Will drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It was time. Will was prepared to embark and leaned casually against the railing, listening to Barbossa's final instructions. Every other member of the crew was on deck (save one), devising a way to get underneath the bathhouse unnoticed. This meeting was a complete opposite of the one a few days ago, however, because they pirates were whispering in hushed tones and actually seemed to agree on something.

Will wasn't paying them much attention, nor was he really listening to Barbossa's cautions; he had heard them all before. His thoughts were consumed by the member of the crew who was missing from the deck. Feigning interest in Barbossa's latest comment, his eyes scanned the deck. Where was she?

This was a dangerous undertaking, and even Will knew it. And she didn't even care enough to see him off… when he left her on Beckett's orders just a year ago, she was hanging off of his every word before his departure. _What did she say again? _Will asked himself. _"I have faith in you."_

The words seemed to ridicule him now. I have faith in you … _both_ of you. Both. Not just Will, her bloody fiancée, but Jack. What had been a sincere farewell was tainted in Will's eyes: tainted by the mention of a no-good pirate.

But that was one thing, Will realized, that he and Jack had in common. Elizabeth's "heartfelt" goodbyes. But apparently, some of those farewells were more passionate than others.

'_Only if you'll still have me__'_, Will had said, to which she replied '_I__'ll wait for yo__u.'_

Evidently, she wouldn't.

He couldn't make sense of it. Where had he gone wrong? What had he failed to do? He was a good man, a title he worked relentlessly to win in the eyes of Elizabeth. And how had she rewarded him?

She threw it at some pirate. _'I always knew you were a good man.'_

For the first time, Will felt his eyes burn with stinging tears. He loved her so much… enough to make him want to embrace her and forgive her and kiss her and convince her that she was mistaken; it was Will who was the good man, it was Will who would always fight for her, and it was _Will_ who she loved.

* * *

There was no way that she was going to let Will leave on a life-threatening journey without saying goodbye. It was her fault, after all. So she was hiding.

Well, no, she wasn't _hiding_. She was waiting for the opportune moment. Which happened to involve her lingering under the stairs. She could still see Will and could jump up to say goodbye just before he left.

He was, after all, still angry with her. _How could he not be?_ she rationalized. And she didn't blame him in the slightest; if she couldn't forgive herself, how could she expect Will to forgive her?

What puzzled Elizabeth the most, as she sat waiting and watching, was how protective Will still was of her. He had barely left her side since Barbossa's warning, a constant reassuring presence. He was always there, making sure she was alright, making sure that she was safe.

She didn't deserve it, and she knew it. But hadn't she done the same? She kissed Jack to make sure Will was safe, to make sure _he_ got to land alive. It was an act of protection, albeit an indirect one. She couldn't let Jack, who had taken_ advantage_ of their love, be the cause of Will's death.

Her feelings hadn't changed. But Will… she feared that his had. That he would see her as someone who was worthless. She feared she had lost his respect, and his trust. But had she lost his love?

How would he receive her farewell? She was afraid that he would be indifferent, a sign that their once deep connection was lost forever. So she was waiting for the last moment, to spare herself the shame if it proved to be true.

There! He was searching the deck for something, and then with a wistful glance he was turning to go. It was now or never.

She burst from under the stairs and ran to his side breathlessly, praying and hoping beyond reason that he wouldn't be uncaring, that he would realize that her feelings hadn't budged. It was only when she reached him that she realized she didn't know what to say.

"Will," she called tentatively. He whipped around, possibly shocked to hear her voice. He didn't move to her, but asked instantly, "Elizabeth, is something wrong?"

Concern filled his face, and her heart soared. "No, no," she answered quickly, very aware of Barbossa's intense gaze behind her. "It's just…"

She trailed off and reached forward, taking his hand gently into her own. "Will," she whispered, "Be careful."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and quickly glanced into his eyes before retreating back to where the rest of the crew was standing. Will remained where he was for a moment, but then a moment later, he was gone.

* * *

The room was dark and humid. He could feel sweat drip from his brow as he took another careful step forward, the noise of his feet resounding like thunder in the silence. Ahead was his goal, so forward he would continue.

The smell of incense filled his nose as he fought the terrible urge to cough. With one hand over his mouth, he took another step, and then another, sliding along the hallway as gracefully as possible.

As he reached the end, a door off to his left led him further into the darkness. This was the hardest part. His knowledge of the maps told him that what he sought was just beyond this entryway.

Breathing a sigh of relief that his mission was almost completed, he turned to room and entered slowly. His eyes adjusted to the absence of light too leisurely for him to notice the shadows moving behind him.

He did, however, feel the pain of something cold and sharp hitting the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

The situation was not good. Sao Feng had revealed that a "thief" had been caught trying to steal his charts, which could only mean one thing: Will was in trouble. Elizabeth tried to keep her expression passive (besides a fleeting, panicked look she sent towards Barbossa) as she prayed that Will was not severely hurt, or worse. 

But she told herself that she had to remain composed in this dangerous situation, so she couldn't think about that. She realized belatedly that Barbossa had responded to Sao Feng's accusations. Her attention was caught by a movement to the left, as she turned to watch in horror as Will was pulled out of a bath, coughing and sputtering. His wrists were tied to a long poll that lay on his shoulders, his hair flying wildly around him as he took several deep breaths of air, restoring his deprived lungs.

She couldn't remain passive any longer. The whole time they she and Barbossa had been bargaining with Sao Feng, Will had been underwater. The _whole time_. She thought it must have been five minutes at the very least, and Will was looking significantly worse for wear.

As if to deepen her shock, Sao Feng pulled a pointed dagger from his belt and threatened to stab Will with it. His chocolate-brown eyes met hers for the first time in weeks, and Elizabeth's heart flew with excitement and terror. All of a sudden, the emotions inside her exploded and she gasped at the sight of Sao Feng moving to stab Will.

The pirate froze in place for a moment, before turning back with a smirk on his face. It was almost too easy to take advantage of the situation: make the boy suffer to weaken the girl. With a sinister gleam in his eye he nodded to his men once again, and they thrust Will back into the water before he even had a chance to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted incredulously, as she lunged for Will. Barbossa held her back just in time; the men surrounding the tub had pulled out their swords.

"Let-me-go!" she screeched, punctuating each word with a fierce tug against him. Elizabeth struggled and squirmed, but Barbossa's grasp was unrelenting.

"Have some common sense!" he hissed in her ear. "You making a fuss is only going to provoke them!"

Elizabeth stopped fighting instantly, her whole body going rigid. She felt Barbossa drop his grip as he moved to negotiate with Sao Feng. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Will's dark curls, floating at the top of the tub while their owner remained motionless in the shadowy depths.

How long had it been? Thirty seconds? A minute? Longer? Will was strong, but he was still human; there was only so much time that he could spend underwater without… no, she couldn't think about that. Blinking rapidly, she felt hot tears stream down her face.

* * *

_How long has it been?_ Will wondered, his mind floating between reality and a world of darkness that was threatening to succumb him. Surely, _surely_ he couldn't take much more of this. His lungs were ready to explode, his head screaming for desperate release that wouldn't come.

His scars had obviously reopened, as his back was stinging with an incredible intensity. He had new wounds too: most came in the form of bruises below his ribcage and scratches along his torso and legs. How could someone endure this much pain and still hang on to a shred of sanity? He was fighting a losing battle with his mind, slowly inching closer and closer to the darkness that was preparing for its invasion.

And yet, the water was so cold. Cold enough to slow his thoughts, cold enough to make five minutes seem like five hours. It numbed his feet and legs, making escape impossible even if he could formulate the plan in his head.

There was the darkness again. It was no longer lurking; now it was creeping in little by little. How comforting the darkness seemed, compared to the agony of his reality.

He was about to give in, when _her_ face popped into his mind. Elizabeth. He had to fight this for Elizabeth. He had to fight and win to get to her side, to protect her. It was all he had left. _For Elizabeth_, he kept saying to himself, _for Elizabeth _…

He put up a good fight, but in the end he knew it would not be enough.

* * *

A/N: 

Angst much?

You'll be surprised to hear that this chapter wasn't nearly as angst-y as it is now (or nearly as long, for that matter). Those two whole sections in the middle, with Will and Elizabeth contemplating before Will leaves, weren't in my original draft. They just came out of nowhere… but boy, they turned up the angst meter a bit, huh?

I'm really, really, really trying to portray both sides of the story here, so that one character doesn't come out looking horrible and the other a saint (well, okay, Will is basically a saint, but I can't make Elizabeth look horrible, alright?) I believe very strongly that she was justified in her actions because she did them to save Will, as he had saved her many times before. So in my eyes, she's forgiven… now if only she could explain that to Will ;)

OH! I'm SO sorry about the mix-up with this chapter! If you have this story on your alert list, you probably got a few e-mails saying this chapter was up, but it actually wasn't... I was having some major difficulties because some people could see chapter 3 and I couldn't... Sorry about that!

So, you still with me after this long chapter and long author's notes? Good. Cause I still haven't thanked my reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You all rock!

Whew. I'm almost done. Now I just have to beg for more reviews in a lighthearted, friendly manner:

Reviews are lovely!

There. This is Aqua… out ;)


	4. Fleeting Moments

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4: Fleeting Moments

* * *

The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but to hold hands. -Quoted by Alexandra Penney in _Self_

* * *

Barbossa's discussions with Sao Feng were apparently successful. Elizabeth was extremely relieved Will's ties were cut and his hands were freed from their constraints. The relief turned to horror, however, as she watched him sink into the tub once again; he was too weak to support himself.

Sprinting to his side, Elizabeth shot her hands into the water and grasped Will under the arms, wincing at the cold temperature. Pulling upward with all of her strength, she managed to raise Will out of the tub.

As soon as his head broke the surface, Will began to cough and splutter, gulping air like it was his last breath. He was disoriented and confused; hadn't he just given up, given in? Then why on earth was he still here?

Upon regaining some sort of control over his bewildered mind, he promptly lost control of his body and stumbled into the edge of the tub. Once again, the strong arms were there: supporting him on one side as he clung on to his savior for dear life.

Elizabeth was worried; Will seemed to be semi-conscious and losing strength fast. She placed one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him step out of the water. Will had trouble at first, but the more time he spent out of the water, the more sense he was beginning to regain. By the time he had both feet on solid ground, he seemed to recognize that it was his very own Elizabeth who came to rescue him.

"Elizabeth," he murmured, leaning on her gently for support, "Elizabeth, you saved me…"

"Will?" she said, looking into his eyes. He watched her scan his body for injuries, noticing the new bruises that were still swollen. "You're hurt!"

She cast a quick glance around at the scene unfolding between Sao Feng and Barbossa, before turning her attention back to Will. "Will," she whispered, "I have to get back to my place. Can you stand on your own?"

"I can try," he replied, though secretly not wanting to let her go.

"I'll get you a sword," she promised, before gingerly untangling herself from him and moving to stand next to Barbossa, who was now arguing with Sao Feng.

With one sidelong glance, Barbossa confirmed that Elizabeth was back in position and Will seemed to be safe for the time being. Barbossa recited, "Sao Feng, I can assure you that our intentions are strictly honorable."

Four swords popped up from the ground and into the ready hands of Barbossa and Elizabeth. Without warning, a conflict broke out on the opposite side of the room, though it seemed that now the EITC was involved…

True to her word, Elizabeth threw Will a sword at her first chance. The young man seemed to receive a jolt of energy the second the metal hit his fingers; he threw himself into the battle with a surprising amount of strength.

* * *

They had escaped the bath house, but the brawl was far from over. Citizens who were caught unawares ran for their lives, screaming and destroying the marketplace as they went. Elizabeth maneuvered out of the doorway and began to run.

As she was jostled by the crowd around her, Elizabeth felt a hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward through the swarms of people. She didn't have time to glance back, but that didn't matter; she knew it was Will.

As the fray grew more chaotic, Will's arm hooked around her waist and he pulled her closer, holding her protectively. They were eventually separated, but they met again once things had calmed down a bit.

The crew was headed for the ship that Sao Feng provided. Will and Elizabeth stared at each other for a moment, each wondering who would make the first move. Almost simultaneously, they turned to follow the men. Will's arm found its way around her waist again, more possessively this time.

They didn't speak, but soon reached another skirmish still in progress. Will instinctively pulled Elizabeth closer and positioned her behind him, relinquishing his hold on her waist and grasping her hand instead. Elizabeth's heart fluttered when their hands made contact, feeling lighter than it had in weeks.

They fought their way through the clash hand-in-hand, each holding a sword and battling their way through. All too quickly they found their way out, and Will instantly dropped Elizabeth's hand and refused to catch her eye.

_What was I thinking? _Will reprimanded himself silently. _Grabbing her hand like her heart beats with mine… she probably thinks I'm not going to let her go, that I'm not going to let her go be with Jack… if that's what makes her happy, then I will. If she is happy, then I'll be happy. I'll let her go. _

This wasn't the truth, however; William Turner knew that he could never fully let her go. On the contrary, once she was gone, she would haunt his every movement, his every thought, his every dream. But he would let her go, and live with the torment himself so that _she_ might be happy again.

The more he thought about it, the more and more confused he became. How could he deny his feelings, his love for a lifetime… for eternity?

_If she is happy, then I'll be happy. _No… no, he wouldn't be happy. He would be miserable. He would lead a desolate life without her by his side.

_Grabbing her hand like her heart beats with mine… _That was instinct. He couldn't control it, whether she loved him or not. He would protect her.

_She probably thinks I'm not going to let her go, that I'm not going to let her go be with Jack… _how could it be Jack? The rum-loving, no-good, twice-cursed pirate winning over the blacksmith who was engaged the governor's daughter?

_I'll let her go. _

_I can't! _his mind screamed. _I can't let her go! I'd rather rip out my own heart than let her go!_

Body and soul overwhelmed from the pain of the day, William Turner collapsed into the open arms of Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

A/N: When I began writing this story (my first chaptered fanfic!) I promised myself that I would never post a chapter unless the chapter following it was finished and ready to go. That way, if my life got really crazy, I would always have at least one more chapter to post until things settled down.

I tell you this, because I have broken my promise already ;) I have a bit of a confession: I haven't written chapter 5 yet. Don't get me wrong, I have everything outlined, but I just haven't had the time to sit down and write lately…

… so I'm feeling guilty and I need some motivation. Best form of encouragement? Reviews! I would love to hear what you liked or didn't like!

Okay so some bits about the chapter: you might be asking, when on earth will this fit in the story? Well, I noticed that in the scene where the crew has first gotten on the new Singapore ship (when Elizabeth is speaking to Tia Dalma about whether Sao Feng will honor the call or not) … Will is noticeably absent from the deck. So this and the next chapter will explain that.

I included the bit about Elizabeth and Will fighting hand in hand as a bit of foreshadowing to the maelstrom scene. I think with their new "pirate" lifestyle, Will and Elizabeth have grown accustomed to protecting each other and relying on each other, now more so than ever because of the dangerous nature of the journey. It wouldn't be unlikely that Will and Elizabeth had fought hand-in-hand _before_ the maelstrom scene, seeing as they worked so well together then.

Phew! Thanks for sticking with me (if anyone is still here!) Once again, reviews would be wonderful!


	5. Scars

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5: Scars

* * *

Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones. Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

* * *

_Body and soul overwhelmed from the pain of the day, William Turner collapsed into the open arms of Elizabeth Swann. _

"Will?" she managed to gasp as he fell backwards into her arms. "William Turner, what on Earth-"

She didn't finish, because she was too busy trying to lower him to the ground as smoothly as possible. _At least he made it to the ship,_ Elizabeth thought, as she lowered herself down to her knees and held Will against her. With two arms still wrapped around his chest, she looked around the deck for someone to help. It seemed that no one had noticed Will's current state; the crew was too busy preparing to set sail.

"Will," she murmured, shaking him gently. He didn't respond. She leaned in closer and put her ear to his mouth, concerned that she could only hear shallow breathing. Her heart dropped; what if this was serious? "Will," she whispered in a strangled cry.

She couldn't let this happen. Before she became emotional, she pushed her anxiety and fear to the back of her mind. She had to stay calm, for Will's sake.

Still holding him tightly, she called out, summoning the two men closest to her. "You two! Ragetti, Pintel!"

They scrambled to her side, shocked slightly by the change in her tone of voice. Elizabeth was outspoken, but her voice had never been as clear and authoritative as it was now. It commanded attention and respect, two things that pirates did not give freely. The pair rushed over, like crew members running to please their captain.

"Poppet-" Ragetti started, but was cut off by Pintel almost instantly.

"Wha' the blazes 'appened to _him_?" he said, gesturing to Will's limp form in her arms.

"Help me get him up!" Elizabeth ordered them, too worried to answer Pintel's question. Pintel and Ragetti obeyed, each taking on of Will's arms and placing it around their shoulders. Elizabeth hovered near, making sure that they were gentle enough and didn't harm Will any further. She had to reprimand Ragetti once, when he paid no heed to Will's head hanging forward and nearly gave him a concussion.

"Follow me, then," she said, once she was satisfied that Will was ready to be moved. Her voice shook a bit, losing its firm tone due to concern. She wasn't a doctor; no one on the ship was. And anything could be wrong with Will… fever, infection, or wounds from his time with Sao Feng. Elizabeth could only hope that whatever it was, she could care for it.

She led them down the stairs to where the crew slept. It was dirty and cramped; hardly a place for someone ill. She passed by Will's cot without a second thought and continued to her cabin. It was a room that rightfully belonged to the first mate, but which Gibbs had given her on account of being the only woman on board (aside from Tia Dalma, who took her residence on the lowest level of the ship). She was extremely grateful for this act of kindness, as it had provided her a little privacy from the snooping eyes of the pirates.

She opened the door and gestured for the men to place Will on her small bed. The room was small and comfortable, similar to the cabin where Will had once mended her wounded hand. The bed was against the wall across from the door, with the side wall acting as its headboard. To the left of the door was a little table where she kept a candle and a few personal belongings. It was so unlike the rest of the ship; and Elizabeth was heavily grateful now for its cleanliness. "Carefully," she warned sternly, as they placed Will on top of the sheets of her bed.

"Now," Elizabeth said, facing them with her hands on her hips, "I'm going to need a bucket of water and some bandages, and any clean cloth you can find. Inform Captain Barbossa of the situation and tell him that I can tend for Will until he is recovered. Will and I will obviously not be taking our rounds today, so advise him that he choose another member of the crew to take our places."

She looked back and forth between the bewildered faces of the men. "Go!" she said, nearly shouting as Pintel and Ragetti tumbled from the room. Elizabeth watched them leave before shutting the door behind them. The second she had, the young woman dropped her confident expression and rushed to Will's side, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. She allowed herself to outwardly show emotion for the first time since Will had collapsed; tears crept into the corners of her eyes and she took a shaky deep breath. She hadn't wanted to fall apart on the deck, but now she was finally alone.

"Oh Will," she murmured, letting the tears go. She brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly, while the other grasped his hand and held it to her heart. Brushing his curly locks out of the way, she whispered, "Please Will… don't do this. You're safe now... I'm here. I'll take care of you."

He didn't stir, and she sat in silence for a few moments, just gazing into his motionless face and feeling his chest rise and fall steadily with his breathing. She was startled out of her reverie when Ragetti re-entered bearing the supplies she requested. Wiping her eyes quickly, Elizabeth placed Will's hand on the bed and stood up, attempting to regain some composure. "Here you go, poppet," he mumbled before retreating to the main deck.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed the water bucket and cloth, returning to her seat on the edge of the bed. She extended a palm to feel his forehead. Her soft hand stroked his flushed face gingerly, his skin burning from a fever. Dipping the cloth into the cool water, she gently removed the grime and sweat from his face in an attempt to cool him. She continued to his neck, where she found some small scratches that need to be tended to.

She moved slowly until his entire face was clean; left wet and cool from the water. Elizabeth tried calling out to him again. "Will," she murmured, "Will. Wake up now, Will."

She grinned when she saw his eyes begin to flutter open, and her heart lost its heaviness for a moment. "Will," she said, smiling as he looked around.

"Where am I? What's going on? Elizabeth-"he faltered, disoriented and still very weak.

"Shh, it's alright. We're on Sao Feng's ship. You collapsed after the battle, do you remember?"

He furrowed his brow, as if trying to remember a fact long forgotten. Elizabeth pushed a curly lock of hair out of his face tenderly, but paused when she saw blood on the back of his shirt. Will spied her expression and, guessing at its source, tried to turn in order to cover the injuries. "Will!" she cried, "Will, what on Earth has happened to you?"

Will remembered the day when he had gotten those scars, that day that seemed so long ago on the _Dutchman_. The memory struck a sensitive nerve as Will recalled every aching blow of the whip, delivered to him by his own father. He hadn't even spoken to Elizabeth about his father… or the promise he had made. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he should tell her, he should confess every detail of his time on the _Dutchman_ and his new plans, his new betrayals. He should confide in his one love, the one person that would understand and accept what he had done unquestioningly.

But she was also the woman who he thought would stand by him forever. Hadn't she maintained her silence ever since she kissed Jack? They used to be able to speak without words, communing with each other on a much deeper level. Like during the battle, Elizabeth didn't even have to ask when he passed her the gun… she knew his plan and she didn't doubt him for a second. Now she wouldn't even entrust him with her thoughts… something in their relationship had clearly broken. The bond of communication, the trust in the other was gone. No, she wasn't ready to know.

"S'nothing, Elizabeth. Nothing you need to worry about," he said, his voice distant and cold. The young woman turned to meet his eyes for the briefest moment, questioning if he meant what he said. Seeing only hurt and confusion, Elizabeth once again assumed

control. "William," she responded, equally as cold, "You need to sit up, as I will be treating your back."

Will, surprised at the coldness in her voice, did not move. Elizabeth turned to find him still firmly lying on the bed, though his eyes had softened a bit. She responded with a stern, almost motherly glare. "William Turner, if you do not sit up I swear I will lift you myself."

"Elizabeth, really, I can care for them myself, its fine-"

She looked him straight in the eyes, exasperated. "Don't be ridiculous, Will! For heaven's sake, I know you're noble and you always put everyone else first… but you're hurt! For once in your life, let someone take care of _you!" _

Elizabeth turned away and focused on wetting the cloth, a little ashamed of her outburst. Will, on the other hand, was once again surprised. For a second, he saw the old Elizabeth… the feisty and strong-willed Elizabeth he fell in love with.

And by the time she turned around, he was sitting up.

"You can be so _stubborn_, sometimes, you know that?" she muttered under her breath, chuckling lightly. Her comment was lost, however, when Will removed his shirt and got a full view of his back. She gasped, not even bothering to conceal her shock.

Five long gash marks scarred his back, two bleeding openly, while two others were beginning to heal. One looked infected, so she took note to be extra careful around that area, as it would be sensitive to the touch. She couldn't believe her eyes; how had he endured this for so long, never complaining?

She raised the cloth with a shaking hand and gently placed it on one of the wounds that was bleeding. He flinched at her touch and Elizabeth pulled away, suddenly timid. Will sensed her unease and turned to her partially. He raised his eyebrows and teased her gently, "I thought you were going to take care of me for a change?" It was an encouragement, a sign that he was alright and she could continue.

She shook her head, eyes wide and frightened. "Elizabeth… it's alright…" Will responded, taking her hand and tenderly placing it on his back, making an enormous effort not to flinch this time. She carefully cleaned two of the wounds in silence, moving as gently as she could. He didn't move again, but had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making a sound.

"I have some balm for them," Will said after she had finished tending to his third cut. He reached into his pocket and produced the tin of balm he received from Tia Dalma back in her hut. She took it gratefully and began to apply it to his clean wounds. While she worked, she asked quietly, "Will, how did you get these?"

He had resolved earlier not to tell her, but he couldn't stop himself. Will told her how he had met up with Jack in search of the compass that Beckett wanted, the compass that he needed to free her from jail. He told her how Jack had promised to trade the compass for the key, and how he had been tricked onto the ship in the first place. He couldn't help the tremor in his voice when he told her that his father had been forced to whip his own son.

By the time he reached this point, Elizabeth had finished tending to his scars and was listening intently, just trying to process all that had happened.

Will had turned to face her, and watched the shock on her face turn to horror as he finished his story, leaving out the promise he made to his father before he left. He gently took one of her hands in both of his. "Thank you for taking care of me," he whispered sincerely.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes; they were pleading for her to say something, to give him some sign, some little shred of hope. For a moment, she was looking at the man she loved with all her heart, the man who could still melt her resolve with just one look. She placed her other hand on top of his and entwined her fingers with his, smiling. Will smiled back, and she became aware of how close they really were. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward slowly.

They were so close, so close to forgetting everything. So close to forgiveness, so close to rebuilding, so close to a breaking point.

As Will's breath mingled with her own, Elizabeth's heart began racing. She hadn't been this close with Will since…

_Jack_.

The memory of rum on his breath and his rough lips against hers surfaced.

Her mind clicked into place. Will had suffered so much more than she had ever known, and all for her sake. He had gone to find Jack in the first place to free her from jail. _She_ was the reason that he was tricked onto the Dutchman. _She_ was the reason that he had been whipped by his own father. _She_ was the reason that he endured so much pain.

And she had repaid him by kissing another man.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Elizabeth as she looked at the man she loved so much. How could she have caused him so much pain?

She couldn't bear it any longer. He shouldn't have to deal with the suffering that she caused. She was the common denominator… she couldn't look into his eyes knowing that she was the ultimate source of his pain.

"Will, I can't," she whispered, her voice cracking. They were barely an inch apart.

She got up and ran from her cabin, leaving Will with a tortured expression on his face.

_I shouldn't have tried to kiss her, _he thought. But Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth, had been there for a short moment. She had taken care of him, and she held his hand like things were back to the way they used to be. Will could still hope that somewhere deep within herself, Elizabeth still loved him.

So close… and still so far.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. I promise I will update with the next chapter sooner ;) 

Second, I claim no ownership of the last line of this chapter: it is from the beautiful song "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin (one of my personal favorites!)

Thankyou, thank you, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Feedback is so encouraging!

Was this chapter angsty enough for you? A lot of people have written the scene where Elizabeth cares for Will's scars, but I hope this is a slightly different take on it. It certainly ends differently than a lot of the other ones... were the characters still in character? Will and Elizabeth clashed a bit in this chapter: I think that makes their relationship human. What did you think?


	6. First Sight

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: First Sight

* * *

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. -Peter Ustinov

* * *

Elizabeth woke at dawn. This was her usual routine, but something was different today. She looked around, pausing when she realized that the ship was no longer moving. The absence of the serene bobbing of the waves made the ground seem too stationary, solid and unforgiving. She got up from her cot slowly, taking her time to make sure her legs wouldn't give out. _Why on Earth are we stopped?_ she wondered. Barbossa had certainly given no indication that the journey to World's End wasn't a nonstop passage.

After retying her hair into the single braid that she was accustomed to now, she opened the door of her cabin and prepared to tiptoe through the main sleeping area. Most mornings she was the first to rise, beaten only by Cotton to the main deck. Watching the sunrise was the one thing she genuinely enjoyed about being up so early. There was something enchanting about the way its gentle rays hit the water and how the sea spray brushed her face. And with only Cotton as company, she enjoyed those few minutes of solace in complete peace, a peace she desperately wished to find in the rest of her life.

After the sunrise, she always took the earliest shift in the morning and worked till noon, stopping only to eat a meager portion of her rations before continuing her tasks. She usually worked well beyond dusk (the time when the pirates were let free for the night), keeping watch or mending the tack lines for the next day. Elizabeth lied to herself, saying she took the work because she wanted to prove herself to the other pirates. But she knew deep down that she worked so hard because she couldn't bring herself to face the ever-looming guilt that would surface if she didn't keep herself busy. It was always there; a shadow in her mind that she worked to push back. In some ways, she thought herself a coward, unable to face her own mistakes. But this had cut deeper than a physical wound, and she couldn't find a way to heal without subjecting herself to more pain. So she ignored it and threw herself into working, becoming admired by the pirates for her strength and persistence.

She couldn't say she didn't like it just a bit, the life as a pirate. It was much better than her life as a governor's daughter, and for once she was utterly, completely free. Free from the restraints of society, free from the girl she used to be, and free from the desires of the past. It was her ideal lifestyle, what she had wished for all along.

But, as they say, be careful what you wish for.

Because there was one aspect of her life where she wished _not_ to be free. Where she wished to be bound forever. Until death do us part, the vows said… but in this matter alone, she was willing to give an eternity.

And this was the one freedom that life had given her the most abundantly.

She tried not to ponder this as she pushed the door open and let the musky scent of the sleeping cabin overwhelm her. But to her surprise, the room was filled with men making haste to get ready and head out on the deck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will, pulling on a shirt with one hand and straightening his cot with another. With satisfaction she noticed that his cuts were doing much better than before- it had been a week and they were almost healed.

They hadn't spoken since the day in the cabin, but Elizabeth honestly couldn't think of what they would say if they were to try and work things out. She knew that it was her turn to make a move if she wanted to fix things; Will wouldn't push her any farther. She also knew she should go to him and explain or apologize or do _something_ to try and make things right. But whenever she found the courage to do something, the words seemed so insignificant to the loss and pain she knew he felt. How could she ever explain what she had done? She could make him realize that she didn't kiss Jack out of love, but then she would just crush him again with the confession of her greatest crime; the sacrificing of a fellow pirate for the good of the crew.

Once again, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She simply couldn't allow herself to get carried away, for her sanity's sake.

She brushed past all of the men quickly and headed up to the deck, her black sandals making very little noise on the wood staircase. When she reached the top, she scanned the deck and realized that the ship was docked. It seemed like a small port similar to Tortuga, but almost… rougher. It was much colder here, she noticed as the arctic breeze grazed her partially bare legs. After the men in Singapore took her trousers, she had had to make do with a spare pair that were made of a very light fabric and left four inches above her ankles completely bare. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to examine the port.

The pirates here seemed burlier than Tortuga as well, whether they were actually bigger or their fur coats simply amplified their size. Even the women on the streets were more covered up; wearing rich amber and violet dresses with innumerable layers, holding large glasses of what could only be steaming rum.

For such a cold climate, the port was no less active than the other pirates ports she had been to. She shivered again and reminded herself that she would have to buy some sort of clothing if the journey to World's End was going to be this type of weather. Such atmosphere did not completely sit well with Elizabeth, as she had never experienced anything but the scorching heat and warm breeze of the Caribbean.

Elizabeth spied Barbossa at the helm and walked briskly over to him, arms still wrapped around herself. "Why are we stopping?" she questioned him skeptically.

"Supplies," he answered, "The journey to the end of the world ain't an easy one, Miss Swann, contrary to what you might have thought." He smirked at her and she glared back, rolling her eyes.

Within a few minutes, the crew had assembled on the deck and was awaiting the captain's instructions. Barbossa growled his commands. "We'll dock here for the night and be off in the morning. At the first sun's rays I expect every one of you mongrels to be back on this ship, or you'll be lef' behind. Aye?"

The crew answered with a bellowing, "Aye!" and each was off to do his own errands. Elizabeth suspected the majority of the crew would spend most of the day in the pubs and taverns.

Having no desire for the pubs herself, or the attention that was always drawn to her in such places, she set a path for the market area of the port, well beyond the raucous noise or the steaming chimneys of the bars. Here, she noticed, it was much quieter. The sky was grey and the clouds heavy; threatening snow but unable to relieve themselves of their burden. She sighed as the wind picked up again and dashed into the first clothing shop she found.

She froze on the landing; but it was not the cold that paralyzed her, nor the elegant furs and well made cloths that donned the walls of the shop. No, it was the man at the counter that made her stop. He was purchasing a heavy fur blanket and speaking softly with the woman behind the counter. From what Elizabeth could overhear, the man was inquiring about a place to stay closer to the dock, and the woman responded with a thick accent, recommending an inn above one of the taverns. The man thanked her politely and turned to leave, but he also froze in place as his eyes met the brown ones in the doorway.

It was only a fraction of a second that they held each other's gaze, before Elizabeth looked down at her feet. It had been a week since they had last spoken, and many weeks since they had left Tia Dalma's shack on that fateful day. Nothing had changed in their relationship then, but yet, in that instance of connection, so much was different. They were drifting apart, and they both felt it in the moment that they were alone together, the moment that they had the briefest of union with the other. The current of destiny was pulling them farther apart…

Both were yanked out of their reverie when the woman at the counter called, "Next, miss, how can I help you?"

"Yes, yes," Elizabeth mumbled quickly, fumbling to move to the counter. She did not look up from her feet as she passed Will, though his eyes followed her all the way to the counter. "I need, erm, a new pair of trousers… and I suppose a warmer shirt would be nice as well," she rambled, trying not to look back as she heard the door of the shop open and close. He left; leaving only the brief cold blast of wind in his wake.

* * *

She did not venture back towards the dock until much later in the evening; well past when the sun had set. At this point, it had gotten so cold that even her new clothes were no defense against the wind that would chill any weathered sailor to the bone.

She had spent the day outdoors, walking far beyond the town and into the grasslands and forests beyond. Everything was so unfamiliar to her. The sky remained dark and gray, and the clouds still held any trace of moisture inside.

By the time she reached one of the inns above the pubs, she was exhausted. The wind had blown her hair free from its braid and flushed her cheeks. She trudged into the pub and was instantly overcome with the warmth and noise inside. Looking around for the innkeeper, she spied Will sitting with Gibbs and Ragetti at the bar, drinking a warm beverage from a foaming mug. He didn't notice when she had come in, for which she was grateful; she didn't know if she could handle another terrible silent moment like the one in the shop.

She carefully maneuvered herself around the tables, narrowly avoiding a tray full of whiskey on her way. She had made it almost all the way to the stairs leading to the inn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around instantly, she found herself face-to-face with one of the biggest men she had ever seen. He grinned down at her and winked, saying, "Why don't you come and sit with me, tonight, miss? Sure could use your company."

His low voice was lost in the noise of the room, preventing anyone else from overhearing it. Elizabeth shook her shoulder free of his grasp and backed a step away. "Thank you, sir," she said in a cold and threatening voice, "But I'm heading in early for the evening, as it were." Her tone left no room for misinterpretation.

But apparently the man was more intoxicated than she had anticipated, because he slung and arm around her shoulders and began to pull her back to his table. Elizabeth was so small he was more or less dragging her across the room. "No, really, I insist! You're a pretty one, aintcha?"

This wouldn't do. Elizabeth was in no mood for this type of situation, and it was obvious that this man had not paid any attention to her clear warning to back off. She knew because of his size she couldn't win in a fight, so she decided on the next best course of action. Before the man even knew what was happening, Elizabeth had whipped out her sword (which lay hidden beneath her many layers of clothing) and rapped him sharply on the head, causing him to keel forward onto a table of young sailors.

His collapse didn't catch the attention of many, so Elizabeth turned on her heel and prepared to stomp back to staircase. As she whirled around, however, her eyes happened upon Will, a good 20 feet across the room, standing up with his hand on his sword. Their eyes met once again, and Elizabeth realized that he was much too far away to have heard the man's conversation. _He must have been watching me the whole time_, she thought.

She saw the smallest of smirks flash across his face before he sat down and returned to his conversation with Gibbs and Ragetti. In that instant, she remembered clearly the night he had taught her that trick…

"_For an unequal, unsuspecting opponent," he had said, "in any situation where you need to get away, use this." He had demonstrated it flawlessly, whipping out his blade so fast that she didn't see it until it rested a centimeter away from her temple. She caught her breath at the speed and agility of his motions, exhaling slowly as he pulled the sword away and put it back in its sheath. _

"_So if someone were to grab you," he had continued, seizing her around the waist with both hands and roughly trying to pull her to himself. He spun them both fast that she almost lost her balance as he pressed her against the wall of the smithy, pinning her arms to her sides and keeping her completely immobilized. She tried to wiggle her way out or reach her sword, but he just leaned against her with more of his weight. His face, an inch from hers, chuckled as she struggled to control her breathing. "You only have a second to react, Miss Swann," he whispered heavily, and she couldn't look away from his captivating gaze. Flicking her eyes to his lips, she slowly inched her head forward. He understood her instantly and his grasp grew relaxed as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. _

_The instant his guard was down, she brought up and hand and hit his arm away from her face, stunning him momentarily. But a moment was enough, and before he could recover she brought her sword up to meet his forehead. There was a beat between them, before Will backed away with his hands raised. _

"_Well done," he said with a huge grin. _

_She grinned back and teased, "Turns out I'm you're only weakness, Mr. Turner." _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," he said sincerely, before launching another attack abruptly, this time lunging towards her left side. With a laugh, Elizabeth reacted quickly as she parried and blocked each of his blows. _

The teacher is proud of his student, she thought with a small smile. Slowly, she turned away from the bar and got a room for the night, eventually falling asleep to the muffled sounds of the festivity below.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to apologize for how incredibly long it took me to update… I've been so busy that I've found no time to write! I'm really, really sorry! I'm also sorry if this chapter turned out to be too much of a filler. I hope it didn't but… oh, well. Reviews would be lovely, even if I don't deserve them because it took me this long to update ;)


End file.
